everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Sandra Arcadian/Relationships
Family Sandra gets along with pretty much her entire tiny family. Her parents love her through anything and she loves them back. Mother - Atalanta Atalanta raised Sandra to be a sweet and brave girl. However, during the few times Atalanta and Hippomenes visited Sandra and took care of her at the base of Mt. Olympus, she was a very loving mother. All in all, the pair get along pretty well, and Sandra obeys her mother despite not always agreeing with her opinion. Atalanta is also the one who helped her develop her running skills. Father - Hippomenes Again, since Sandra was raised by Eileithyia, the two haven't had much time to bond. Hippomenes still loves Sandra with all his heart and soul and will do nearly anything to please her, but he will still be stern if necessary. Sandra respects and loves him back. Adoptive Brother - Elpidios Onchestus In actuality, Elpy was a ''successor ''to Hippomenes, not a son, but the Arcadians were so nice they adopted him as their own when all he was supposed to do was learn about Hippomenes. Sandra and Elpidios have each others' back in tough times, love and appreciate the others' company, and Sandra was the first shipper of Elpdyn. Adoptive Daughter - Thadea Arcadian After EAH, she adopted Thadea and loves her like a real daughter and to the ends of the earth. Friends Cerise Hood Her only fairytale friend, the two bonded over a love of running and sports, plus being part-animal. Whilst Sandra is okay with telling the world she's part lion, Cerise prefers to hide under her hood. The two hang out and run whenever they can, though finding the opportunity is hard as they attend completely different parts of the school. Agape Cyprian (Roommate) Her best Mytho friend and roommate, Agape is the generous and charming girl who will be in her future myth who gave her the nickname Lionessa, and in response, Sandra gave her the nickname rosebud. The two are both Royals and love each other like sisters, so much so that once Sandra had visited Agape's home in Cyprus for a weekend. Agape may not approve of everything Sandra does but still will always help her. Sandra has also formerly had a crush on Agape. TBC Esmerelda Lucina Farryn Ithaca fighter buddies, yeah. Laqueesha Ragespirit Acquaintances Raissa Xuan They never met much during EAH, but still knew each other. After EAH though, Raissa quickly opened a school and Sandra became a teacher there, teaching the 'Bladesmanship' class, basically using blades to fight. Later, Sandra helps Raissa organize physical activities and wins every Parent-Teacher Race during sports day. Raissa also gives Sandra 'teacher of the month' several times. Class BMS6 Her personal favorite class. She likes them, they like her, I feel they are like acquaintances. Pets Speederine A baby griffin that Sandra loves to pieces and sometimes calls Speedy. Sandra first met Speedy when Sandra went to Hocus Latte and Speedy was being mistreated by the people who worked there, so she adopted Speedy and named her Speederine once she saw how fast a little baby griffin can go. Speedy is a pure ball of sunshine to Sandra whom she loves and feeds by hand and Speedy likes having fun while teaching herself tricks to show Sandra. Rosebattle Sandra's pet horse whom she adores from the bottom of her heart and spoils just a little. Sandra met the feisty equine during the Animal Call. Rosebattle is fiercely loyal to Sandra and is ready to be rode into war at any time. Sandra occasionally calls her Rosa and named her for her sweetness and her fighter. The two have an undeniable bond that emcompasses fighting and relaxing.Category:Subpages